The Dark Twins
by christine-iris
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't the only one who survived the killing curse on that fateful Halloween night. His twin sister, Arabella Potter, is the girl-who-lived. They're the saviors of the wizarding world. The only problem is they don't want to be anyone's saviors. BEING COMPLETELY RE-DONE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV

Edward broke me when he left me in the middle of the woods. He broke me beyond repair. All this time, he made me believe that we were mates. If only Dumbledore never sent me to this muggle town. I'd still be with my twin. I'd still be at Hogwarts. I'd still be a witch.

Harry's POV

I was forced to go back to the Dursleys for the summer because Dumbledore said that "the blood wards will protect you," even though he knew of the abuse that the Dursleys put me through. The Weasleys and Hermoine wouldn't help me. They hung off every word that left Dumbledore's mouth. They treated him like he was Merlin. It's like his word was law.

Well, they'll realize their mistakes. I took quite a liking to the dark arts while I was at the Dursleys. I also found the Dark Lord's hate for muggles understanding. They thought we were freaks when we are above them in the food chain. Just a couple of simple words and a flick of our wrist, and they can be dead at our feet.

Now I was on my way to Hogwarts, and Ginny was hanging off of my arm like always, Ron was babbling on about nonsense that I didn't care to listen to, and Hermoine was giving me a lecture because I hadn't done my summer work. I slowly got up from my seat and walked out of the compartment, not caring that it was quite sudden and rude.

I was injured very badly. I had a few broken ribs, and I could barely stand from malnutrition. The Dursleys hadn't held back this time. Without the threat of Sirius as protection, I was completely at their mercy without my wand which would be locked away with all my other school things in my old cupboard under the stairs.

I stumbled through the walkway of the train and found an empty compartment to sit in. I been in the compartment for at least 5 minutes when the door suddenly banged open. I looked to who was standing there and found Draco and his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, look who it is. Potter." Draco snarked. "Where's the rest of the golden trio?"

I looked at him then around the compartment. "I don't know or care, Malfoy." I told him, wincing at the pain I felt. Malfoy seemed to notice and ushered the two dunderheads out of the compartment. He closed the compartment door before turning to me.

"What's your deal, Potter?"

"None of your business, Malfoy."

"Listen, Harry," I blinked slowly at him, "I just want to help you. You may think that I hate you, but I don't. We were great friends once."

"Yeah, once." I grimaced. If I hadn't ruined our friendship by siding with Weasley, my life may have been a lot better. "Look, Draco," he seemed to relax slightly when I called him by his first name, "I didn't understand. I was easily influenced by Ron and his family. I think we might get along better now, however. I've realized quite a few things recently" I said, smirking.

"Like?" He asked.

"Your hate for muggles is understandable." I said, my smirk growing when his eyes widened.

"What about Bella?" Draco responded, hope blooming in his heart as he thought of the other Potter.

"I haven't seen her since that old bastard sent her away to god knows where." I told him, sneering.

"Don't worry Harry. She'll come back." I heard him whisper the last part.

When we got to the station at Hogsmead, it was crowded because of all the confused first years. It took a little longer than it should have to get to the carriages. The ride to the castle was even longer. The jostling of my ribs was painful, and since the other three had found me, I was subjected to their incessant chatter.

The sorting hat had just finished placing the first years into their houses, and we were all eating. I was eating my food and wincing every so often when someone bumped into me. I had just finished when the doors to the great hall opened. I looked up from my plate and shot up out of my seat.

"BELLA!" I yelled and ran to her ignoring my aching body. I hugged her around the waist tightly. Her laughs were contagious, and I started to laugh with her. "I missed you, Bella…" I told her, smiling as I kissed her scar, and she kissed mine. It was so,etching that we hadn't done since we were children. Unlike my scar, Bella's was on her neck.

"I missed you too, Harry… How are you? You look sick." she told me as we were walking back to Gryffindor table.

"I could say the same as you, Ary." I replied, sitting back down in my seat with Arabella on my right side. She looked like she was debating on something before she opened up our mind link; it was kind of like twin telepathy.

_Harry, I got involved with a vampire._

I couldn't believe her. She knew how dangerous they were. Everyone was looking at us as we reconciled, even Dumbledore and his damned twinkling eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I pulled Harry out of the great hall and into the entrance hall where the first years had been waiting earlier. He seemed to wince as I tugged on his left arm, the other wrapping around his front. "Harry are you ok?" I asked, and I knew he could see the concern in my eyes.

"I'm fine Ary." He said, but I knew he was lying. I narrowed my eyes and pulled out my wand of 13" black oak wood with goblin gold detailing and a magical core of phantom phoenix tears and griffin's blood. "Ary, what are you doing?"

"A diagnostic." I said as I quickly ran my wand over him before he could protest. I gasped when I read the list of injuries. He had fractured ribs, and he was underweight. "Harry, what happened to you?"

"The Dursleys did this to me." He said, and I hissed.

"Come on. You need to get to madam pomfrey." I said.

"No way. Look Bella, I just don't want anyone to find out, okay? Don't tell anyone, please." He pleaded.

"Fine." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "But you still need to get that checked out."

"Alright. Now, tell me why you were anywhere near vampires in the first place." Harry demanded.

"Well, when Dumbledore sent me away, he sent me to live with a squib named Charlie. He wanted me to finish my muggle studies in Forks, Washington. There was a coven of vampires there that went to school which I think Dumbledore knew about. They're vegetarian vampires which means they only drank animal blood. I fell in love with the only non mated vampire there. On my '18th birthday' his family through a party for me. I got a paper cut and his brother, the newest one to their life style, attacked me. After a couple days, the vampire took me for a walk, but something was different. His eyes were cold and distant. He told me he didn't love me and that I was just a play thing and then he and his family left." I told him. The wound that he had inflicted was still fresh and rippled with agony as I mentioned them.

"That asshole!" Harry exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's get back to the great hall so that I can actually eat." I replied, trying to get my mind off of them as I pulled him back to the great hall. All conversations ceased as we walked to our table. As I ate, I noticed that Harry was acting distant with everyone except me. Dumbledore did his usual speech and then dismissed us. Harry and I were walking behind our friends because of his injuries. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder so that he could have some form of support so that it was easier to walk.

"Harry!" Someone whispered from behind us. We turned around and saw Draco running after us. I was just as beautiful as the last time I saw him. If Edward hadn't shattered my heart, maybe Draco and I could have continued our secret meetings. Maybe we could have been in a relationship.

"What, Draco?" Harry asked. He was really tired and very weak.

"Hold on." he said as he drew his wand and cast a silencing spell around us. "Okay. I know someone that can heal you."

"Who? Because I am not going to madam Pomfrey."

"No not Pomfrey. Snape." Draco said.

"No way. Snape hates me!" Harry replied.

"Harry, if you're not going to madam Pomfrey than at least see someone else. I don't want to lose you too." I told him, whispering the last part so that only he could hear me.

He took one look at my face and sighed. "Okay. Let's go, but he better not tell anyone." He told Draco sharply.

"Of course. Thank you Bella for getting your stubborn brother to see sense." He told me with his breath taking smile.

I smiled and nodding. We started walking towards the dungeons where professor Snape's headquarters were. I saw Draco' grin out of the corner of my eye and, if possible, my smile grew.

"Professor!" I yelled as I saw his retreating figure. His head snapped toward us and saw that Draco and I were half carrying, half dragging Harry toward him.

"What happened?" Professor Snape demanded as he helped us carry Harry into his office.

"Before we tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore." I told him hastily because Harry wasn't looking well. He gave me a bewildered look before nodding. "My aunt, uncle, and cousin on my mother's side did this. They beat him." I said through clenched teeth.

Snape seemed outraged that Harry had been beaten on. He immediately set to work as I sat on one of the chairs in his office and waited. Harry looked so pale, as pale as one of them. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Snape. "He is fine he just needs rest now."

I nodded my head and thanked him for his help before saying, "Levi corpus," and bringing my brother to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
